1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage and maintenance of computer documents, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling directory capacities with an accuracy tolerant ratio.
2. General Background
Traditional approach to manage documents on disks is limiting the capacity quote of a corresponding directory. By this method, the directory has two parameters: limit capacity and occupied capacity. When any updating operation is made to documents, the process may include: applying for a capacity on the disk; linking to a corresponding directory; then checking whether the remaining capacity (limit capacity minus occupied capacity) is greater than the applied capacity; updating the documents and the occupied capacity if the remaining capacity is larger than the applied capacity; and updating upper directories' occupied capacities by repeating the above described steps. During these procedures, every time the updating operation is implemented, the corresponding directories' parameters should also be updated, thus loading a heavy burden to read/write operations to disks and causing damage to the disks and data crash.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can reduce read/write operations to disks and provide high efficiency and safety of data maintenance.